Barold T. Geographic
Barold is a clone created by the DNA of Harold and National Geographic, revealed and named in this post, September of 2018. His fullest name is hinted/confirmed to be "Barold T. National Geographic Blonde Harold" in this post. Appearance Barold, physically, is very similar to Harold, except his hair is blonde, with one black streak in it, assumed to be hair dye. He also has a ponytail that reaches the middle of his back. He wears a strange trench coat/duster coat, except the arms are cut off, and it also has a hood. He is also commonly seen wearing a yellow shirt. Sometimes, the shirt has the text "Normal people scare me" on it. He wears gray pants, white socks, and yellow sandals. Known Personality Barold is an extremely chill dude with an affinity for edgy things, such as dead things and blood. He's genuinely clueless about most of the world around him because his dad "doesn't tell him things." Lore The very first thing Barold does when he is created is to raid AJHQ, He manages to "kill" (knock out) Jordon first, after posting a bunch of Minecraft images. He attempts to kill the Janitor too, but he's immune, which is what makes Barold try to report to his "boss", National Geographic. Barold comes back briefly, posts The Copypasta, and then leaves. He returns to AJHQ by request of his dad to do "some sweeeeeet~ hacks", but the moment he enters, he is confused by the ladybugs all over AJHQ at the time. He is soon told what a ladybug is, which leads him to believe that that's what a "lady" is. He isn't seen again for a while. Far, far later, after AJHQ seems to have died, w-hoho accidentally activates the Feral, which revives AJHQ. Barold didn't know that the Feral was even there, as his dad had told him that it was gone. He cites nobody ever telling him things with the fact that he likes "fucked up things" and that he's edgy. Much later, Barold runs away from home and hides out at AJHQ, due to the arrival of Finch, their step parent. While he is here, he is ambushed by w-hoho, who demands to know where the hell they are, and why they were trapped under the floorboards for so long, but unfortunately, Barold can barely understand what they're saying. w-hoho proceeds to start smashing the eggs that his dad gave him, which were present when w-hoho accidentally revived AJHQ with the Feral. w-hoho also threatens to hold them down and let them go, so that they would melt. Barold refuses to give them answers. As whoho tries to get him to answer, Barold's eyes begin to glow, and soon, he begins to run really fast, and then ends up clipping right through the wall. Barold wanders the walls for a while, "a couple hours" he says. His current location is really dark, but wherever he is feels familiar to him. He then encounters Harold, on the floor, looking like he's dead. Barold assumes he's dead until he throws a cheez-it at him and wakes him up. Harold begins yelling. Barold tries to ask him questions about where he should go to leave but Harold doesn't respond to any of them, instead, he asks questions back about the fact that he had been cloned, and didn't even know it. Gallery Barold.png|Barold's old design shhhiny.png|cryptid the two arolds.png|Barold meeting Harold sons.png|Barold, Gordon and National Geographic slushie comic 2.png Barold 4.png|Barold as a tea maker Category:National Geographic Employees Category:Clones Category:Humans